Stay With Me
by Naughtykisses
Summary: Gin and Aizen are only sex partners. Aizen loves having sex with him but Gin loves more then that. He loves Aizen.   SHORT STORY. WARNING: OOC, YAOI, MALEXMALE, SEX, SMUT, HURT/COMFORT. Check out Spice it up by PockyPand4 if your in for a sexy oneshot. :
1. Chapter 1

**A steamy yet sweet short story I came up with. And if you read this and like it as much as I do then check out Spice it up by PockyPand4. :)**

**Review people, it's a magicial thing.**

**Warning: A lot of OOC. Contains mistakes that will be edited later.**

**Theme Song: Don't You Wanna Stay- Jason Aldean ft. Kelly Clarkson**

**_Stay With Me (Chapter One)_**

Mornings are frustrating for me. I hate them with a passion. Instead of watching the sun shine through my curtains and wake up happy and ready for the day, I'd rather stay under the darkness of my thick blanket and curl up with _him. _But I can't because the day has ruined our relationship. It sounds funny but I am just a quick-fuck to him. I don't quite matter as much as his job does. I don't quite matter at all. This whole thing started four months ago. We were fooling around once and it got too serious and I lost my virginity to a man. I found out I was gay and honestly, attracted to Aizen. We did things in places you wouldn't think of. This was supposed to be just a sex relationship but I stupidly fell in love.

"Hey...I'm going, come lock the door" He whispered softly against my ear making my heart shiver. I rolled over to face his narrowed chocolate painted eyes.

"Get up and lock the door" He said once more as he slowly yanked my blanket off the bed.

I huffed and plopped up on my elbow. "I'm getting up" I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them again. I stared at his full profile. He stood tall and very well built with outstanding muscles. His dark wavy hair pushed back with the strand that keeps falling between his eyes which I found very sexy.

I hesitantly set my bare feet on the cold floor. My mornings are bone-shivering cold but I usually ignore it. I barely turn the heat on at night because I have him. And in the mornings? I don't really care. I pull a sheet off the bed with me wrapping it around my naked self and start out of the room door with him following.

"You're going to catch a cold soon" His voice was low and if I'm not mistaken, full of worry. Even if he wasn't and it was just my imagination I could find a little bit of happiness in it. I shrugged my shoulders in reply and opened the door for him. He stopped in front of me giving me his usual smirk.

"Don't catch a cold Gin" He said my name as if I was important to him. I shrugged in response because If I opened my mouth I was afraid I'd burst into tears.

I nodded and leaned up on my toes to kiss his lips. It was quick and I was the only one really kissing. I watched him escape through the door without another word. The cold wind entered my already freezer-like house as I shut the door and walked away. I didn't bother to lock it.

I dropped the sheet at the bathroom entrance and climbed into the shower. I turned the water on and stood under it letting it fall against my skin like sharp pins at first. I ran my fingers through my light colored hair over and over letting the water soak it. I grabbed the soap but it slipped out of my hand and fell with a thud to the tub floor. I reached down to get it, water falling over my head but my vision became cloudy and warm, salty tears leaked from my eyes. I leaned back up after grabbing the soap and placed it on the tray before leaning my head onto the wall of the shower. I pressed my cheek against the coldness and cried. Everything seemed cold.

I spent almost two hours in the shower and when I got out the skin of my fingers and feet was wrinkled and numb. I breezed through the empty hallway to my bedroom. I dropped the towel and slipped under the blanket once again. My body was praticially freezing and violently shaking but I closed my eyes and tried my best to ignore it.

xxxxx

xxxxx **(Hours later)**

xxxxx

When I woke up there was an unfamiliar heating to my room and sweat began to build up under my covers. I pushed it back and sat up rubbing my throbbing head. I flinched as it pounded with a major headache before being greeted by a familar voice.

"If I never came back would you have frozen to death?" Aizen entered my room with crossed arms and glasses upon his eyes.

"Probably" I mumbled.

"Should I come back more often?" He smirked taking his glasses off and folding them.

I truthfully answered. "Yes"

He took a seat on my bed and placed his big hands on my hips. I immediately reacted with a soft moan. He pulled me towards him and before I knew it I was lying underneath his heat. Our bodies crushed against each other in a matching movement. My arms pinned to the pillow behind my head. His hair sticking to his forehead and neck as he continued to thrust himself in and out of me. I cried in bliss when my orgasm arrived and told him I loved him but it wasn't anything new. I always said that when we had sex but little did he know it was perfectly true.

We laid without any covers against each other as the night set in. His heavy breathing against my neck and my fingers running through his hair. I couldn't dare sleep at a time like this. He was in my arms. And I could only dream of never dreaming again but to wake up to this in reality.

xxxxx

xxxxx **(The Next Morning)**

xxxxx

Once again the sun was up and morning was here. My arms were empty and so was the space on the other side of the bed. I rolled over onto my stomach with a sigh.

"I'll come by later" He entered my room picking up his glasses from the nightstand beside me. I shook my head. "Don't bother"

It was silent between us for awhile. "Then I will see you next week"

I tightened my eyes and shook my head again. "Not next week either, just don't come back at all"

I felt his hand touch my shoulder and I bolted up from the pillow pushing him away. I stumbled into the bathroom slamming the door in his face. It was done. We were through. He fucked me over too many times without even saying 'I love you', without saying anything at all. I became his fucking slut and he owned me in lewd ways. Just thinking about what...we've done makes my stomach flip.

"Open the damn door Gin" He banged loudly over and over. I kneeled down in front of the toilet seat and threw up whatever was in my stomach.

"Gin you're sick" He went on with why I should open the door.

"Yes..." i started to say but was interrupted by another gag of vomit. "Sick of you" I finished.

"You're so difficult to get through to! Open the fucking door or I'll break it down!" He yelled.

"And i will kick your sorry ass!" I shouted back wiping the spit from the side of my mouth. "Go away Aizen, leave, I don't want to see your shitty face anymore."

He didn't leave at all. I flushed the toilet and yanked the door open to face him. "You know there's a lot of one-night stand whores waiting to get smashed and I'm sure at least one of them is willing to let you do the honor but then again if they knew how selfish and dull minded you were they'd never try that shit again with anyone!" I yelled in his face before storming to the door. I opened it wide.

"Get the hell out!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard his footsteps softly against the floor as he approached me. He stopped near me and I just stared at the floor. He continued out the door and threw a small goodbye over his shoulder. I closed the door and leaned against it holding my hand over my mouth to stop the silent sobs.

Finally, the old me can return.

**Yeah. How was it for starters? Good I hope. Review please it'd me awesome if you do. **


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

**Here's chapter two :) Thanks for the two reviews. Reviews are a magicial thing as I said before. Keep them coming. **

_**Theme Song: Slow Dancing In A Burning Room- John Mayer**_

**_Stay With Me (Chapter Two: Part 1)_**

Aizen didn't return the next week, neither did he come back the week after that. I suddenly realized what I had asked for. I wanted nothing to be between us anymore and I never wanted to see his face again and he was carrying out my wishes. It was bothering me that he could be this dense and cold hearted. I expected him to return to me but the longer I waited the more it became clear. Aizen was gone and probably for good. I could no longer feel the little bit of warmth I felt from our bodies close against each other and it was taking the best of me and I had no choice but keep moving.

"Lonely?" A very silky yet deep voice asked over the blasting music.

I turned to face a smiling guy with stylish blue hair and ice melting blue eyes. His smile showed off his dimples that matched perfect with his straight nose. He licked his thin lips and took a seat beside me. I turned to my drink and sipped it before responding to him.

"Do I look that miserable?"

"Are you?"

"Yes"

He gave a small nod and laughed. "Well now you have company"

I turned to him again. His chin was resting on his knuckles and his eyes were studying me. Now that I look at him more closely in the flashing of the neon lights he was my type exactly.

"Like something you see?" He leaned forward.

I gave a small shrug. "I don't know, do you?"

His eyebrows rose in amusement. "Yeah...I do and so that is why I _need_ you to dance with me"

I nearly choked on my drink and gave him a look. "Need me to dance with you?"

"Mhm" He stood up and placed a hand on my arm. I felt like I was being forced and had no choice but when we were on the dance floor I felt more relaxed with his arms circled around my hips as the pounding beat of the music transformed into a slow song. His hands explored my stomach, my thighs and the small of my back. Our pace was matched very well and our fingers found each other. I could feel a ticklish feeling starting in my sides and the urge to laugh. He whispered untelligable things in my ear which was blocked out because of the loud music. I laughed out loud. His chin fell onto my shoulder and his hands stopped their roaming and landed with a firm grip on my hips. We swayed from side to side, back and forth moving to the music until the song was over.

He seperated from me taking my hand and leading me back to the bar.

"Grimmjow" He introduced his name giving me a white smile.

"Gin" I replied shaking my head in consideration. I ordered a glass of water because my body was feverish and alcohol would do it worse.

"Want to head back to my place?" He asked getting closer to me.

I started to refuse but then he put his hands around my waist and a hot sensation ran through me.

"Sure"


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

**Chapter two part 2!~ Reviews are a magicial thing as I said before. Keep them coming. **

_**Theme Song: Slow Dancing In A Burning Room- John Mayer**_

**_Stay With Me (Chapter Two: Part 2)_**

It seemed a bit to early to be following a stranger home but little did I care. He was very persuading with his charms and all and that's how most people are fooled. But something told me he would never do anything to hurt me.

"Would you like anything to drink?" He asked as I took a seat on his tan loveseat.

"Water, please"

"Wine...beer...champagne?" He went on with a lists of brevages and I replied, "Water"

The corners of his mouth twitched and turned into a grin as he exited the living room. I glanced around the living room which was painted a very light blue. The carpet was soft under my bare feet and it felt much better then my hard wood floor. Before my eyes could explore more parts of the room Grimmjow returned with a glass of water I supposed.

I took it from him with a thanks and sipped it. No alcohol, plain, ice cold water.

We spent most of the hours in the living room getting to know one another and I found out he was at least two years younger then me. I lamely considered myself old and he twisted my own words telling me I was more experienced, not old. I found myself liking this guy more and more and when the conversation seemed to quiet down a bit he'd lean over and plant a kiss on my body. First it started with my forehead leading all the way down to my neck. When he slowly pulled away my eyes grabbed him and so did my hands as I crushed our lips together.

I pushed him back onto the couch and pushed me off of him. I gave him a questioning look and he pointed to a closed door saying, "The bed would be much more comfortable"

I nodded and let him guide me into his nice sized room. The walls were a little darker than the living room. Dark, silk curtains covered the window which covered mine at home. You know, keep the morning out. His bed was big enough for at least five people and I asked him why was it that size. He replied that he tends to toss and turn and eventually falls onto the floor. I snickered and he told me to stop but the more I thought about it the more I laughed. He grabbed me and swung me onto the bed before mounting on top and undressing me.

I continued to laugh as his fingertips were like a comedian cracking hilarous jokes on stage. He softly rubbed his hands up and down my skin as I was finally out of all coverings. I felt my laughter die down and we began to gaze at each other in lust. He attacked my nipples with rough yet gentle sucking. I watched him as he devoured me now kissing over my belly button. His cushioned lips surrounded the tip of my dick and my body trembled in delight. He smiled around my erection before taking me whole, in his wet mouth. His pink muscle flicked over and over and his lips held me firmly.

My hips rolled and I bucked forward wanting more of what he was doing to me. My moans turned into whimpers when he stopped and simply twirled a finger around in a gesture. Without hesitation I turned over on my knees. And without missing a beat his tongue traced over my puckered entrance. I grip the sheets and jerked forward in shock but then I relaxed as much as I could. He ran his hands up my back and down again. Then he started spreading my ass cheeks apart and tasting me fully. I moaned out his name like different pitches in a song which only influenced him to work harder.

He stopped licking me and unzipped his pants pulling out his huge cock. My lips quivered and I could feel the salivia coming together. I wanted to taste him so bad but when I went to do it he told me I didn't have to and that he couldn't wait any longer to be inside me.

We were soon bucking on the bed in a fast pace. My butt half way up in the air and him between my legs. I grip his shoulders digging my nails into them as he let himself sank deeper into my hot wetness. Suddenly I saw nothing but white and my body turned into a volcanoe and I burst into my orgasm causing him to follow.

We panted both tired and he dare not move away from me but take me into his arms and kiss me to sleep.

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 3 should be out soon and don't forget to check out Spice it up by PockyPand4_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three :) I haven't update in awhile so here you go. By the way, I did say this contained **_SMUT _**sooo...yeah, you get my clue...right? **

**Review. Favorite. And if you would, check out Spice it up by PockyPand4 (A naruto fic) **

_**Stay with me (Chapter three)**_

_**(Six Months Later)**_

Who would have ever thought six months from then I'd be watching a stranger I met and had sex with sleep peacefully in the bed we share? I never thought about it for a split second but now I don't have to think about it because it's true.

Grimmjow is outstandingly sexy as he sleeps with only a pair of sapphire boxers on just right next to me. He lies on his stomach giving me the privilege to examine the light scratch marks created by my nails that is on his back. I rub my fingers over them and kiss them each. He lets out a small groan and his hand reaches out and falls onto my thigh. I smile and slowly climb from my place on our bed. I slip a shirt over my head and enter the bathroom to wash up.

When Gimmjow implored me to move in with him I was shocked. Our relationship moved a bit too fast at first but he told me everything would be worth it. He'd make me happy. I believed him and so far now he has made me extremely happy. We have done things that real couples do. He treats me like I'm royalty. We hardly argue and if we do and things get out of hand he shuts down completely unless I get over being angry at him. I have no choice but to say something to him or either apologize. To be honest he is like a scolded puppy and I can't resist him. He is needy of me and I can't turn away. And the sex, the sex is just amazing. Grimmjow will make sure he is irresistible to me. He will start off with either sweet kisses or his roaming hands. And when I finally can't hold it anymore and neither can he, the relief of our frustration is dangerous. The bed springs has weaken over our time of dating and I've realized because of the furious squeaky noises that I didn't hear my first time with Grimmjow.

I finally turn the water off and head out into the kitchen to start breakfast. I notice that we are out of coffee which Grimmjow lives on besides the support of oxygen. I lean over the stove searching the cabinets just to make sure before I run to the store. Before I can turn around I am encircled by famaliar hands.

"G'morning" He mumbles lazily as he rests his chin on my shoulder.

"Same to you, why're you up so early?"  
>"I could ask you the same, thought you weren't the morning person"<p>

"I thought you looked too lovely to wake and you usually make breakfast so I was wondering 'I should let him sleep'."

"Mm, sweet of you but I need you in bed right now" He began to pull me backwards towards the bedroom.

"Are you serious?" I asked. "What about breakfast?"

"Oh, I am about to have breakfast in bed today" He chuckled as we stumbled into the bedroom.

"Pervert!" I snapped as he threw me onto the bed. I fell onto my back but immediately plopped up again ready to hesitate in letting him have his way. He crawled over me until we faced one another. I pressed my palm against his bare chest getting ready to push him away.

"I thought you were letting me have breakfast today?"

"Breakfast as in food, food cooked on a stove!" I argued. He ignored me and started to attack my neck. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes...yes...I hear you" He grinned as he found my lips. My heart melted as he removed my hand from his chest and placed it around his neck. He let his tongue find mine and the kiss grew deeper. It was the deepest I'd ever kissed anyone and was taking my breath away. He grabbed the back of my neck rubbing this thumb up and down the skin as he pulled away letting me catch my breath.

He grabbed under my right leg and swung it around his waist as he did the other until I straddled him. This was a new position for us and especially for me. Aizen was always on top. Grimmjow glanced up at me sensing uncertainty, "Have you ever done this?"

I shook my head no and he let out a roar of laughter. He caught himself after noticing my embarrassed look which came after a small glare. He leered lasciviously at me for a few silent seconds before stating, "I'll show you, everything"

I sighed inwardly throwing my arms around his neck. "Then teach me" I shot him a mischievous grin forgetting about my simple defeat. As I said, I couldn't resist him.

"Whose the pervert now?" He mumbled as he nearly tore my shirt apart, trying to get it over my head.

"You still are" I laughed at his furious pace as he undressed me. "Slow down" I said in almost a whisper. I grabbed his hands and kissed him under his chin. "Let me..." My voice drifted as I released his hands and trailed my own over his abdomen. My fingers slipped into his boxers and I began to softly yank on them. My eyes wandered to the waiting bulge underneath the material. I finally got his boxers down enough for his erection to sprang up in my view. I slid the tip into my mouth letting my tongue explore the skin of it. I gradually moved my head in a circular motion after tightening my lips around him.

Grimmjow let out a small groan as I opened my mouth wider taking at least half of his dick into it. My tongue grazed over his shaft as I started to stroke him with my free hand. I bobbed my head down letting the tip of his cock hit the back of my throat nearly making me gag. I held him in the grip of my lips for a moment before wriggling my mouth from left to right then once more deep-throating him over and over. I felt his hand grab my locks of hair gently. "It's my turn to teach"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So...as mean as I am...(lol), I turned this into two parts. Don't worry the second part will be up soon. Sorry for the interruption and thanks for reading. Don't hate me. **


	5. Chapter 4

**So I'm back. Haven't updated in awhile but here's the rest of the smut (mm, intense so be careful) lol. Sorry about the mistakes.**

**Theme song: Teach Me-Miguel**

_Flashback: I felt his hand grab my locks of hair gently. "It's my turn to teach"_

I reluctantly pulled him from my mouth. He pulled me up in front of him and yanked my boxers down. I finished taking them off and tossed them to the floor with the rest of our clothes. Grimmjow greeted my nipples hard with small kisses and rough biting as his fingers settled on my ass. I yelped, surprised when he secretly slipped a finger inside of me.

"You're already dripping" He hummed shoving another finger inside. I closed my eyes as he explored me with patience. I gritted my teeth letting him take over me completely. This patience seemed to end a little early when he angled himself over my entrance.

"Lower your hips" He commanded. I did as I was told, pushing myself onto him. There wasn't a struggle as I welcomed him inside my walls.

"Mm, you don't know how hot you're insides are right now" He said in a long sigh of relief. "Give me a bounce"

I brought my hips up then down until I felt his cock hit a spot which made me drag a moan out. I tightened my hold around his neck nearly burying my nose in the crook of it.

"Again but this time circle your hips" He instructed. My hips raised again and I came down driving my hips in a circle.

"Ahh..that feels good" I whimpered.

"Do what you feel, make yourself climax on me" His voice suddenly turned into a seductive hum as he whispered in my ear. I could feel the pattern of trembles from excitement rattle my bones.

I let my hands drop to his shoulder blade as I started to rock my hips in a slow, grindingly motion. My insides were clamping onto him as if he were my only life support. It felt as if with every move I made he grew harder inside of me, just shocking me and making me want him more.

I drove myself deeper onto him hitting my spot again which almost brough tears to my eyes. The more I rolled my hips the more I learned about the sounds I could make during sex. I felt his hand trailing along my sides just adding to the shivers. I groaned in his neck, driving my waist forward and lifting my ass a bit off of his cock. I slowly dropped back down and again lifted myself up just to come back down with a _slap. _He moaned, his voice shaking. I gave a short laugh at my little tease but it was shortly cut off as his teeth plunged into my neck. I gasped at the pleasing pain slowly turning into a moment of pleasure.

One of his hands settled on my hip and the the other grip my ass roughly, pushing it back. He brought me forward, crashing our abdomens together. I cried out in lust as much as I wanted to keep quiet. As much as I didn't want the neighborhood to hear but I couldn't control or contain my vocals anymore. We both begin to grind in a matching pace like were dancing to a song. The movement took speed as a need for more of each other took over.

We were now, bucking wild, heavy breathing and creating a heated friction. I dug my nails into his shoulders as he shoved a finger inside of me right above his hard rod.

"Nhahh..oh god...oh..don't-" I couldn't finish the sentence because I could hardly breathe.

"Don't what?" His voice was husky and low with a surprising sexiness lingering in it.

"Don't quit, ever. Don't ever quit what you do to me."

He chuckled for a split second. "Oh, I won't"

I pushed him onto his back after he slid his finger from inside of me. I sat up on top of him, staring down at him. He was biting his bottom lip and I immediately knew he was becoming impatient. I loved to provoke him when he was like this. I started to move with such vigor as I rocked my hips, rolled them, did whatever I could to feel the extreme pleasure and to keep him squeezed in my grip. I was almost to my orgasm when he shot up making me give a silent scream of surprise as he pushed me onto my back. Before I knew it my legs were almost above my head and his body was slammning rapidly into mine.

After we were finished the bed would probably be broken even more but right now we didn't really care about that. I wanted to feel him in the deepest parts of my insides. I began to plead his name knowing it would just excite him more. I groaned, mewled and ran fingers through my hair trying the best I could not to loose myself completely. It was just amazing.

I felt a spark of lava-like heat inside of me and I arched my back screaming in bliss. Grimmijow leaned down and smothered my scream with lips delightful lips. His thrusts began to slow down and turned into the rolling of his hips. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tighter then I'd ever done. And suddenly the big moment arrived and I felt my heart content as our orgasm was unleashed. I gave a utter of love as he filled me in the deepest parts of my body. Electric jolts shot up my sides and he groaned as he drove himself harder into me one last time before falling onto my chest.

We breathed heavily waiting for each other to catch a breath. I felt a smile form on my lips as he looked up at me.

"I fucking love you" He gasped lurching to attack my mouth. We gave sweet, quick kisses before stepping into the shower for at least an hour. After changing the sheets we crawled up and snuggled together and he placed an arm over my hip to keep me from getting up. I sighed at this but relaxed myself in his arms. They were warm and safe. When I could finally get away from him, I headed to the kitchen to start dinner. My stomach growled and I promised I'd never, ever have sex before breakfast.

The smell of the ready food awoke Grimmjow and he walked intot he kitchen with a smile planted on his face. He embraced me in his arms mumbling sweet things past my ear. And when he asked a certain question I could've sworn I would have a heart attack. I turned to him and laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

His face grew stiff and his eyes showed he was serious. It wasn't a joke.

"I'm serious. If I ever asked you to marry me, what would you say?" His fingers interwined with mine and he placed them on his chest.

I stared at him a little longer then expected. This was the man I had only known for six months but our love seemed as if it was longer then that. He'd promise me the world and I, alone and needing, gave him the key to my heart. I'm sure, I'm in love with him.

Suddenly my mind filled with memories of Aizen and I felt bitter and guilty to think of him at this time. I dropped my eyes. Was I really in love with him? Or was I just trying hard to believe I was so I could forget Aizen?

My eyes met Grimmjow's once more, they were wide and pleading. I could only think of one answer and one answer only. There was no turning back to Aizen, ever and I couldn't leave Grimmjow like this. He'd done so much to heal my heart and I can only repay him.

"I'd say yes"


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter. Enjoy and review. **

**Theme Song: You Are The Best Thing- Ray LaMontagne**

It'd been a couple of weeks since Grimmjow asked me about marriage and lately he was spacing off. I had just stepped out of the shower when he grabbed me by my wrist and started pulling me towards the bed. My eyebrows rose as I questioned him.

"Take a seat" He says releasing my wrist for a moment. I sit down on the bed and he kneels before me taking the towel around my neck and drying my damp hair. He lets the towel fall onto the floor as his hands roamed against the skin of my face. He cupped my cheeks and pressed his lips against mine. When he pulled away I went to my questions, "What's wrong?"

"Everything" He mumbled resting his head in my lap. I leaned over and kissed the back of his neck. "Talk to me"

He sighed wearily. "Well" He began lifting his eyes to meet mine. "I can't decide on which band to get. I was thinking hard on considering the yellow gold textured but then I saw the yellow titanium with the yellow sapphire"

I gave him a baffled expression. "What are you talking about?"

He ignored me and went on. "So, I just settled for the yellow gold textured band, imagining how beautiful it would look on your finger"

"Grimmjow, I'm so confused, bands, on my finger?" I stammered then took a second to think about it. My mouth gaped open and I slapped my palm across my lips. He smiled and dug into his back pocket pulling out a wedding band.

I gasped in shock, nearly screaming but my palm smothered my voice.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

I coudln't speak and when I tried, my voice came out in a whimper. My eyes were welling with tears and I nearly shivered in excitement and joy. I gulped back a sob and got out the word, "Speechless".

He chuckled. "Please say yes to make up for the trouble I had on deciding which one would be perfect for you, I had alot of costumers behind me angry and nearly glaring daggers at me." He winced.

I gave a gasp of laughter nodding my head. "Yes, I will marry you" I finally dropped my hand. He slipped the band onto my engagement finger before crashing our lips together. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me from the bed into his arms, spinning me around and around. I giggled and gave him small kisses on his nose.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me" He smiled as he let my feet touch the ground. He was the happiest I'd ever seen him and I was enjoying the moment.

There was no turning back now. I was in for the ride.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey readers. I felt a bit bad about the last chapter. It was...short. Anyway thanks to those who read and those who comment! My top two people, you know who you are! This one is for you. Enjoy and review please.**

**Theme Song: Promise- Romeo Ft. Usher**

**A/N: Check out the song you guys! It's so romantic!**

**xxxxx **

**xxxxx (9 weeks later)**

**xxxxx**

"We're out of eggs" Grimmjow announced shutting the fridge door. I stood up from the living room couch and stretched. I strolled into the kitchen to watch him stand in front of the stove. A cloud of steam produced by the sizzling steak in the pan. I took a moment to watch his strong, muscled back before I tip toed behind him and embraced him.

"What do you need eggs for?"

"Your birthday cake" He turned the stove down and twirled around to grab me in return.

"Ooo, I didn't know you baked cakes" I smiled.

"I don't" He gave a small laugh. "But for you I will"

I pursed my lips. "Come here" I curled my finger over and over until his lips touched mine. I deepened the kiss, letting myself explore the inside of his mouth. I could taste the fresh mint from the gum he was chewing and it danced on my taste buds. I pulled away just to nibble on his bottom lip.

"Dinner's almost ready so don't eat my lip" He joked.

I giggled and pulled away for good. A sadness settling in my stomach. I wanted to kiss him more. Longer, much, much longer. Maybe even forever.

"I'll go to the store and get the eggs" I wiggled out of his arms and into the bedroom. I slipped into my shoes and grabbed my wallet.

"That's all you need right?" I asked as I opened the front door.

"Yes" He called back.

"Okay. See you in ten minutes"

"Miss you"

"You're cheesy"

"You love it"

"Whatever" I closed the door behind me with a permanent smile upon my lips.

As I walked towards the store I thought about what would be happening the next few months. It was already almost the middle of August and we were taking a flight to New York, September 15th and were to be married the 23rd. It felt unreal and as if it was only a dream. I found myself waking up and checking if the wedding band was still on my finger. Indeed, it was still there and I could sigh in relief yet feel a emotion of...I can't even explain it.

I entered the store having the bell above the door greet me as I walked inside. It was hardly anybody inside except a elderly lady and the teenage cashier. I strolled through the dairy aisle and picked up a container of eggs. When I returned to the cashier the elderly lady was still there digging through her pink clutch. The teenage cashier made rude noises as she flipped through a magazine.

"How much did you say it was?" The lady asked.

"You gave a ten dollar bill lady, all I need now is a quarter and two dimes"

"Yes, yes" The lady nodded and dug into her purse once more before it dropped. I bent down to reach it when another hand covered mine. I shot up and accidently bumped my head against the strangers. I groaned in pain and placed a hand to my head as my eyes met the strangers.

"Sorry about that" They said.

The voice, was a voice I knew very well. A voice I hadn't heard in awhile and it fit the person perfectly.

"Aizen" I nearly whispered in disbelief.

Aizen sighed and nodded. "I thought it was you, Gin" He gave a warm smile before handing the lady her purse. He then reached into his pocket and gave the cashier the money the lady had a hard time finding.

"Thank you" The lady beamed as she stretched her neck to peer up at Aizen. A small blush colored the lady's cheeks as she regonzied how handsome he was.

"No problem" He said to her and she took her leave through the exit door, glancing back a few times.

He turned back to me and I avoided eye contact as the teenager took the eggs away from me to scan it.

I felt the hairs on my neck erect when he said my name again. "How have you been doing, Gin?"

"Fine" I quickly replied. "What about you?" I asked handing the girl the total for the eggs.

"Well...I can't really complain but I've been terrible."

"Sad to hear" I took the bag and my reciept from the cashier and turned to Aizen. "Listen, I have to get this eggs back home so I'll...see you around" I brushed past him but he rushed after me.

"I'm sorry and I wanted to apologize for such a very long time but I...I couldn't face you again. I've been feeling guilty and all I wanted you to know was I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" He explained. "Can we...get together some time and talk it over with dinner?"

I closed my eyes and let his scent float past my nostrils. I opened them again and wiggled from his grip. "I'm afraid not."

"Gin, please, just let me-

"I'm getting married" I huffed and flashed him a view of my band. His eyes fell on it and he took a small step back. He looked up at me, his eyes overflowing with guilt and sadness. I swallowed the rock in my throat as I came to my thoughts. Why'd I just blurt that out? And why did it feel so good to see him hurt?

"Oh" He said raising an eyebrow. "You're getting married" He gave a small, nervous laugh.

"Well" He stepped forward again. "I hope you're happy and congratulations" He nearly whispered.

"I am happy and thanks" I switched the bag in my other arm and started backing away from him. "Goodbye Aizen" I mumbled and turned around just to be embraced in strong arms. I lost my breath and my body trembled from his touch.

"I love you. I've always loved you" He squeezed me around my waist without letting go for a second. This moment felt so right when it was so wrong.

"Let go of me" I pulled the strength to make a command.

"I should've never let go and I won't now, not ever" His voice tickled my neck sending shivers through me. I bit my bottom lip and grabbed his hands, peeling him off finger by finger.

"It's in the past Aizen" I mumbled. "I forgot all about you" I lied.

"We both know that's not true" He gave a small smirk.

I didn't want to admit it so I ignored him. "I have to get home, goodnight Aizen" I sternly said and started walking away.

"Please, just let us meet for dinner tomorrow. If you do this, I will never, ever bother you again. If you don't, I will take my chances and search for you, forever" He called.

I stopped with my back facing him. I honestly believed he would do something like that but why did he wait so late?

"Please" He repeated. "Tomorrow night, your favorite restaraunt at seven"

He remembered my favorite place to eat. He didn't forget about me. I felt a wave of relief sweep over me. "Fine, but this only one time" I shouted back and continued to walk.

"Gin!" He shouted. "Happy Birthday"

I paced away around the corner and speed walked all the way back home. When I entered the door, Grimmjow was sitting in the living room.

"What happened?" He questioned as he stood up. "You've been gone for almost an hour...why are you crying?" His thumb caught a teardrop and I fell into his arms after putting the eggs safely down even though some were probably broken already. He didn't ask any further questions and we just stood there.


	8. Chapter 7 part 1

**Here's yet another chapter. :) I'm sorry that the chapters are so short. :P I don't know what's with me and short chapters...maybe I like to tease. And since I haven't been updating in awhile this chapter is in parts. Sorry.**

**xxxxx**

**xxxxx (Next Day: Morning with Grimmjow)**

**xxxxx**

Morning came and I wanted to bury myself under the blankets with Grimmjow but when I found myself dozing back into a sleep he sat up from the bed. I pulled the covers from my face to stare at him as he stretched. I admired the way the beams of whatever sunlight could get through the dark curtains, bounced off his skin. He turned to me and gave me a mischievous grin.

"Don't look at me like that." He scolded playfully.

"Like what?" I yawned.

"Like you want me to come back to bed...when you know I can't." He fingered his wild hair.

"Says who?" I tease and sit up on my hands and knees in a crawling position.

"Says my job" He grinned at me as I started crawling slowly towards him. I stopped at the edge of the bed and bit my bottom lip.

"It won't work on me" He tried to ignore me but I moaned softly.

"Stop it" His smile melted and I gave him a painful expression. I extended my arm out and reached for his pajama pants when I leaned over the edge a bit too much and fell with a thud.

"Aw, shit" I groaned in pain as I lifted my face from the floor to leer at a laughing Grimmjow. "Laugh at me go ahead, make this the last time I try to be sexy for you in the morning"

He bent down to my height on the floor and cupped my cheeks. He pressed his lips against my forehead in a sweet kiss before letting them travel to my nose then my lips and finally my chin. But no, he didn't stop there. Instead, he worked kisses all over my face and reached the tip of my ear, biting down. I winced a bit but then slid my arms around his neck. His big hand found the small of my back and he pulled me up with his strength and sat me on the bed. He faced me with a smug grin.

"Don't try to be sexy, we both know you are. Now, get your sexy ass in that tub while I fix the best breakfast before I do the unthinkable and you make me loose my job" He snarled, baring his teeth at me. "And I'll nibble your ear to the bone"

I gave a fake gasp of fear and scurried away from him to the bathroom door. I closed the door behind me laughing. I slipped out of the stretched shirt I was wearing and climbed in the pearl white tub to run the water. I sat down in the tub slowly, worrying about me busting my ass for the second time. The water was steamy warm and so soothing that I had to sigh in relief. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. I had almost forgetten about my scheduled meeting with Aizen. My stomache ached with excitement and I popped my eyes open trying to rid my thoughts of him. It was hopeless, I was like a love-sick school girl. My heart was against me and pounded willingly at the thought of him.

I leaned over and turned the water off just as the door opened and in walked Grimmjow with a plate of strawberries and cherries. Now that I think of it, Grimmjow has no clue who Aizen is. I may know all of his secrets but he doesn't know any of mine. There goes that guilt again.

He closed the door behind him and kneeled down in front fo the tub. He stared at the foam of bubbles surrounding me. "Mm, bubbles. The only thing I can't tear off you" He joked. I gave a healthy laugh and then returned my stare to the fruits on the plate. "Mm, fruits. Such a classy combination, strawberries, cherries and bubbles"

"And an engaged couple" He hummed kindly before picking up a strawberry and setting it against my lips. I opened my mouth and bit down into the dark red fruit. It was sweet, juicy and fresh and tickled my taste buds.

"So, Mr. I-have-to-work, I thought you had to leave" I ate the rest of the strawberry while eyeing him.

"I do, I'm leaving in another twenty minutes, happy?" He set the plate down on the side of the tub.

"Not at all. I'm never happy when you leave me, here alone" I purse my lips.

"Well I won't be happy to tell you I didn't get those plane tickets to New York if I don't leave" He chuckled as he ascended from the floor. "I have to get ready, I made your coffee, and waffles are in the microwave. See you at nine tonight?"

Nine. Perfect. I had time to return home before he arrived.

"Yes, nine sounds great"

**TBC.**

**Yeees I know, it was SHORT. I'm sorry. :P **


	9. Chapter 7 part 2

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter. Hope this is long enough for you. Review because it's a magical thing. :)**

**XxxxxX**

**XxxxxX (Dinner)**

**XxxxxX**

**Theme song: Remember To Forget-Shane Mack**

"I didn't think you'd show up." Aizen's eyes smiled from behind his glasses as we stared at each other from across the table. The table left as much space needed to seperate us. He implored me to sit beside him but I disagreed and ended up across from him. I let my eyes drop to the glass of wine sitting in front of me.

"Well, I'm here." I said before sipping from it. The liquid running down my throat was satisfying. I let my eyes fall upon Aizen again after he sighed. He looked beyond handsome in his white suit with his hair slicked back. I couldn't help but think about how he'd look on his wedding day.

I reminded myself not to get lost and started twirling the ring on my finger.

"So, tell me about your...husband." He cleared his throat.

"What's there to tell?" I dropped my hands under the table.

He chortled. "Well...there's alot."

I sighed. "His name is Grimmjow."

"Mhm.." He nodded and waited for more.

I rolled my eyes. "I met him in a bar."

"A bar?" He nearly choked on his wine. He shook his head. "Classy." He snorted.

I ignored him. "He asked me to dance because I looked so miserable sitting by myself. I danced with him and before I knew it I was sitting in his condo."

"You go home with strangers now?" He rose a brow. "I never knew you were that type."

"You ask your ex fuck buddies to dinner?" I retorted. "I never knew you were that type."

He flinced and placed his wine glass on the table. I shook my head in disbelief. "Why'd I even come if you're going to insult me?" I pushed my chair back and started to get up when he held out his hand.

"Please sit. I'm sorry for my bitterness."

I plopped back down in the seat. "Fine."

"Continue, please." He waved his hands in a gesture.

"And somehow one thing followed after another and I moved in. Some months later he asked me to marry him and here I am now with this ring on my finger." I flashed it to him once more. He took my hand in his and studied it. "Looks expensive..." He mumbled. "He has great taste in jewlery and men." He nearly whispered the last part but I heard him loud and clear. We sat there for a moment, him holding my hand and pretending to study my ring but actually massaging my hand.

"Can I have my hand back?" I asked with a small heat engulfing my cheeks. He hesitantly released my hand and I recovered it under the table.

"What about you...and your lover?" I asked.

He laughed a bit and adjusted his glasses before leaning his chin on the palm of his hand. "There are many of them."

My face twisted. "Them?"

"Yeaaah." He drawled. "I couldn't stay in a solid relationship ever since you left me."

"I didn't leave you, you left me." I corrected.

He leered at me for a second before continuing. A sad smile settling on his lips. "The first person I met after you was a guy named Tyler. He came from America to start a new life and he happened to fall into my hands. We started as friends but it grew deeper and turned into a relationship. That is until he begged me to return to America with him but I told him no and that we couldn't have a long distant relationship. He packed his bags and left without saying goodbye."

"And then there was Harkuni, the first girl I'd ever been with since highschool."

I sat there letting him tell me about three different lovers that didn't work out until our food arrived. I dived into the plate of veggies and meat and continued to listen to him go on. He was now telling me about another women he'd been with.

"I actually thought I could love her." He smiled at me. "But she was too dramatic. She was a liar at that. And we'd break up to make up just for the hell of it. And that's when I found out she was pregnant for me. I was...shocked and without thinking I proposed to her. But the day before our wedding she aborted the child and ran off with half of my money plus the money she got from pawning the ring."

I swallowed the food in my mouth before it went down the wrong pipe and stared at him with bulging eyes. "You're lying..."

"Nope." He shook his head.

"That's...that's really messed up."

"I guess it's karma." He shrugged. "You do bad, you get bad. And I did you bad and that's why I want to make things right."

"And when did you notice this?"

"After all my relationships came crashing down." He laughed.

"So you're only here to apologize to me because none of your other relationships worked out?" I wiped my mouth.

"Most likely." He replied.

I blinked twice. Did he honestly hear the words coming from his mouth? What he's saying is he's using me, again. "News flash Aizen, I'm never believing you again." I threw the napkin down and stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked rising from his chair too.

"Home." I simply said and picked up the glass of wine. I sipped from it then shook the glass in a circular motion. "Ya'know, I love this wine. It's pure and sweet. Too bad it has to be drenched on someone so rotten." I growled and flung the red liquid at his suit. It splattered on his white jacket making a red stain.

"Thanks for dinner, Aizen." I walked past the tables of gasps and gossiping towards the exit.

I wasted my time on him. I've always wasted my time on him. Falling for his lies and actually feeling bad for that story he made up. I silently scolded myself as I waited for the next available taxi.

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey! I'm back with this short ass chapter! Sorry. But you're in for surprises later on! Review! Love you guys so much.**

**XxxxX**

**XxxxX (Home)**

**XxxxX**

**You- Chris Young**

Three hours after I arrived home, Grimmjow stepped through the door. He was an hour late and I was curious about the reason. I stretched out on the living room couch as soon as he walked in. He held something shaped like a box with a red, velvet sheet thrown over it. I glanced up at his devious eyes.

He was hiding something.

"Hi" I smiled boldly.

"H-Hi" He stammered like a shy person which Grimmjow was far from being.

"You're home late..." I stood up and ambled towards him. When I reached out to touch the sheet he jolted it away from me and placed the box on the table. I stared at him, giving him a challenging look. "What are you hiding?"

He waved his finger back and forth. "Wait.." And then pulled me into a hug. "It's a wedding present." He notified.

"Mine?" I asked.

"All yours."

"Then let me see it." I mumbled and glanced it from across his shoulder. He pulled away and licked his lips.

"Give me a kiss first."

I rolled my eyes. What kind of game was he trying to play? Instead of arguing I pecked him on his cheek.

"What kind of kiss was that?" He groaned. "Again, again." He chanted.

I laughed and kissed him on his cheek again and again. He released from his grip and stepped back. "Go ahead and take a look."

I stepped forward and promptly pulled the sheet back without thinking. It revealed a silver cage but the thing that caught my eye was the creature inside. It looked like a living hair ball!

"...what is it?" I questioned and looked over at Grimmjow who could hardly control his amusement.

"It's a puppy."

My eyes stretched. "This thing is a dog?"

He nodded and unlocked the cage door. "Take her out."

"Uh...I'm not fond of...animals.." I scratched my arm and stepped back but he caught me by my wrist.

"Relax, she won't bite." He informed and stood behind me. He pushed me further in front of the catch, his chest against my back. He took both of my hands and stuck them in the catch. "Be careful how you pick her up, don't squeeze her and Gin, don't drop her." He whispered as we both grip the puppy in our hands. She felt soft and warm against my skin. And then she was so small.

We pulled her all the way out of the cage and I held her up. Grimmjow slowly removed his hands from mine. I stared up at the puppy. Her brown eyes staring down at me. She licked her nose and let out a squeaky bark. My eyes widened and I laughed.

"I guess she doesn't like heights." I pulled her down into my arms. She squrimed and wiggled and boucned. Her tongue flicked over my fingers from now and then and she barked over and over. She was adorable.

"She's a yorkie." Grimjoww acknowledged as he led me to our bedroom. I sat down carefully and released her. She ran up and down the bed before flipping over from hitting the pillow. I chuckled. She got back up and walked to the edge of the bed where Grimjoww was. He pushed her back playfully before crawling onto the bed beside me.

"Isn't she a dog that females often get?" I asked.

"That's what I was thinking but then the lady I got her from went on about how this costumer comes back every two years and gets one because he is obsessed with cute things." He circled his eyes with a smile. "She told me you'd love her. I was going to get you a pit bull but the lady nearly begged me to take her."

I smiled as she crawled between us and jumped in Grimmjow's face. She licked his forehead and began crawling all over his head. I laughed loudly.

"Looks like she's taking you away from me." I pursed my lips.

"I doubt she will ever take me away from you." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Now, what about her name?"

**TBC...**


	11. Fillin Chapter

**Just a fill-in chapter. :P**

**XxxxX**

**XxxxX (Next Day)**

**XxxxX**

**Theme Song: Exile- Kiss You All Over**

"Time for her walk." I mumbled to a sleepy Grimmjow. I shook his shoulder softly and he moaned tiredly before forcing himself up. He wiped his tired eyes and gave me a look unreadable.

"What?" I grinned.

"You act as if she's our kid."

"In a way, she is." I confessed and patted the side beside me. Ginny, came running from the foot of the bed and jumped on my hand. I laughed and picked her up and stared at Grimmjow who stared back, observing me.

"Now what?" I ask.

"You're so beautiful..." He said with a certain emotion clouding his eyes. I turned away from that look and started speaking to Ginny who wagged her small tail and jumped all over the place.

"Gin..." Grimmjow cooed and leaned over to grab my neck. He planted a kiss on the back of my neck and let his lips sit on the skin for a moment. His finger tips dancing on the surface of my skin.

"God, Grim, no." I gasped losing my breath already. "She has to go for a walk."

"It's the perfect time for potty training, hm?"

I rolled my eyes and bit my bottom lip, forcing myself to pull away from him. I set Ginny on the ground and stared back at him on the bed. His lips were smiling at me.

"Come back to bed Gin, I want to explore some more." He laughed like it was some joke as he bit the nail of his thumb, watching me with eyes so serious. His stare ran shivers through me like I knew it would. His eyes hypnotized me and turned my legs into jelly. I actually wobbled myself back to the bed and climbed on top. He pulled me closer and rested his chin on my shoulder, grasping me into a hug.

He whispered lovely words along my neck and pressed dry kisses on my collar bone. Everything he did was slow and patient as if he thought he'd always have me. As If he was making me his property.

His teeth parted and he bit the skin between his lips making me squeeze my eyes shut in bliss. My arms drooped across his back because my strength was gone for some strange reason. I felt my back hit the soft pillows and he was now on top of me. We started to kiss, hardly doing anything this morning yet kissing. His tongue brushed over my tongue and I dived in for more.

I tossed my thighs around his waist and squeezed him in my hold. He didn't stop to ask questions and instead deepened the kiss, massaging my cheeks with his thumb. His kiss weakened and he went at my bottom lip, nibbling and biting. He ran his fingers down my sides and it sent cold tremors through my stomach.

He gazed into my eyes with lust before kissing me under my jaw. He poked his tongue out and dragged it along the structure of my jaw line. I giggled.

"Stop that." He moaned as he reached the tip of my ear. He bit my earlobe and I whimpered helplessly. It was my turn to moan and his to giggle. He crawled down with his soft petal lips and his warm hands. He slowly pulled my underwear down. I groaned as the pain was released and so was my waking member.

He kissed my belly button and led down from there. I grip at his locks of luscious blue hair. He parted my legs after I squeezed them together and looked up at me. I looked down at him, shaking my head frantically. "No. No, Grim don't." I begged.

He ignored me and cast me a mischievous grin. He dived his mouth onto me and I shot my neck to the right in pleasure. He sucked and licked and nibbled from time to time until the pressure in my stomach released and I erupted into his mouth.

I groaned when he swallowed my product and glared at him as he continued to plant kisses on me. He lift my leg up and kissed the inside of my thigh so tenderly. I pressed my head on the pillow gazing at the celing above.

His kisses stopped after he kissed the top of my foot. He asked, "Ginny made a mess by the door."

I sat up on my elbows and stared at him then the stain Ginny left. I shook my head at Grim. "Have fun cleaning." I smiled and jumped from the bed and ran into the bathroom, locking the door.

Grim shouted at me from behind it but I blocked out his voice and turned the shower on.


End file.
